Naruko the Sanbi Jinchuriki
by ochosime
Summary: This is a response to flaming kyubi's biju challange fic thought id try it. Basically tobi/madara didnt attack the night of narukos birth but yagura did instead and it goes from there. Fem Naruto will be a yuri pairing rated M for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

[Type text]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Thinking/Thoughts_

Talking/Speech

**Biju/Jutsu/Summons**

**Chapter 1: A Different Beginning **

**Konohagakure no Sato: October 10****th**

Minato Namikaze sighed as he looked over the mass of water filled craters that were now situated around Konoha's main gates. Trees broken, roads washed away, and the once beautiful forest was now flooded beyond belief.

Today was meant to be the perfect day for Minato, his wife Kushina had just given birth to a red haired girl they had named Naruko and he had been made Hokage mere months before.

The perfect day however did not last long. Tonight soon after Kushina had given birth to their daughter, they were attacked by a deranged and crazed looking Yagura the Mizukage, and **Jinchuriki of the Sanbi**, who seemed to be under some form of extremely powerful **Genjutsu.**

Minato had managed to repair Kushina's seal and preventing the escape of the **Kyuubi ** but the battle that broke out immediately after would leave traces and scars for years to come. Yagura was relentless, using not only his unusual hook staff weapon, but also a massive arsenal of Water style jutsu along with using genjutsu to keep throwing Minato off and keeping him from landing a decisive hit and pushing him further than he had been pushed in a long while.

Eventually Minato managed a killing blow on Yagura believing that would be the end of the battle. It seemed however that however had managed to place the Mizukage into a Genjutsu had also altered the seal that kept the **Sanbi(3 Tails)** contained within Yagura releasing the Biju on his death upon Konoha.

Another fight broke out this time the Sanbi had the advantage during the entire fight as nothing seemed to be able to harm the beast as it continued its march towards Konoha when the beast was suddenly ensared in chains.

Kushina had sensed the danger that the beast had possessed both to her home and to her newly born daughter, and it awoke a fury inside her, but even she knew that even with all her power she could not defeat a Biju so she prepared to seal it away making a new Jinchuriki.

Looking at her daughter with regret and sadness in her eyes before turning to her exhausted husband and knew what she had to do.

Performing the Fuinjutsu she sealed the Sanbi within baby Naruko before passing out from exhaustion.

**8 Years Later:**

"Naruko-chan wake up or you'll be late for your first day at the academy" Kushina called from the kitchen.

Naruko groaned slightly as she got out of bed, she grabbed her clothes before heading to the shower to wash up. After quickly cleaning herself and dressing herself in a dark blue hooded longsleeve shirt with white fur lining the hood that left her midriff exposed and dark blue skirt that came just above her knees with black skin tight shorts underneath along with standard blue shinobi sandals.

Walking back into her room she spotted her two weapons, a kusarigama and a naginata, and strapped the kusarigama to her waist and naginata diagonally across her back. Satisfied she made her way down to the kitchen. She greeted her mother who wore the standard Jonin uniform with the exception of her shirt being sleeveless and she had bandages wrapping from her knuckles to her elbows.

Kushina smiled at her daughter as she greeted her and sat down for breakfast, looking over her gear she nodded in approval before going back to preparing breakfast for the two of them.

Eight years had passed since she had been forced to turn her beloved child into a Jinchuriki and she could'nt be more proud of her. She had grown into a nice young girl and she still had the trademark Uzumaki red that fell to just below the shoulders, along with her eyes, but her body was different.

Due to having the Sanbi within her Naruko had developed a stronger body. She had developed lean muscle that would allow her to move quickly and have the endurance to outlast anyone in her age group. Naruko had always been faster and had more stamina than anyone her age, but due to the Sanbi she also gained a strength that put her in league with most males without her body losing its natural lean features that would make her a beautiful and deadly Kunoichi one day. She had also gained an ability to harden her skin to make it nearly armor like, nearly like a turtle shell, that left her impervious to many kunai and shuriken that she and her mother had deemed **Hierro(Steel Skin, All I could think of sorry). **

"So no Tou-san again?" asked Naruko making Kushina snap out of her thouhts.

Kushina sighed and answered "No Naruko-chan he had a meeting in Takigakure(Waterfall) this morning and won't return for another week"

Kushina's eyes softened as he heard her daughter mumble "He's always at work, it's always the same excuse" under her breath. Walking over to Naruko she pulled her into a loving embrace and gently stroked her hair.

"I know Naruko-chan, but even if he's busy I'll still go with you" she said.

"Thanks Kaa-chan" Naruko replied before returning to her food.

Kushina hated seeing her daughter like this and cursed Minato for making her feel this way again, she knew being the Hokage was important, but would it kill him to leave a Shadow Clone to do the paperwork every now and then?

It had been like that for the past 8 years, Minato would get up early go to work and then come home late and go to bed. She practically raised Naruko herself. First she could understand because of the need to figure out if Kiri(Mist) had any part in the Mizukage's attack and when it was found out they didn't the true culprit of the attack, who had still yet to be found. Then there was the incident with Kumo(Cloud) after they had attempted to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, but after that things had calmed down.

Then when she finally thought Minato would be coming home for once Jiraiya came and shot that to hell when he took Minato to the Elder Toad Sage and learned of some prophecy.

That lead to the discovery of the Akatsuki organization though they still couldn't ascertain their goals, in addition to continually trying to find the one who had forced Yagura to attack.

All in all she was tired of his excuses but kept on raising Naruko as best as she could.

"Come on Naruko-chan its time to go)

**Konoha Academy:**

Naruko and Kushina arrived at the academy after a short walk through the village where they were greeted warmly, and came upon the sight of numerous children running and screaming in excitement while there parents tried to calm them down. The sight itself made Naruko frown, they all looked so happy playing and conversing with each other that it made her slightly sad.

Despite being the Yondaime's daughter, Naruko did not have a single friend, people would always call her "Namikaze-Sama" or "Honored daughter of the Yondaime", but those were merely titles that held little meaning to her all she really wanted was a friend.

Kushina sensing her shift in mood smiled down at Naruko, and told her to go talk to her new classmates. Naruko spent the next few minutes observing and scouting out her classmates.

First she saw a boy with a pineapple shaped head because of his hair, and next to him a chubby boy with swirls on his cheeks eating a packet of chips. Guessing by their clan symbols Naruko figured these were the Nara and Akimichi clan heirs. The Nara seemed lazy in her opinion although judging from the look he held in his eyes he was rather intelligent. The Akimichi seemed to just be a lapdog for the Nara heir sticking rather close by his side and only speaking briefly with others aside from the Nara.

Naruko decided she wanted nothing to do with the sloth of a Nara or his chubby lapdog.

The next child she saw was a girl with a hime style haircut and what she recognized as Byakugan eyes. If she recalled correctly to one of the few political meetings shed been forced to attend this was the current Hyuuga heiress, Hinata if she remembered correctly.

Quickly taking in her timid posture and the fact that she seemed to want to hide inside her thick jacket while looking terrified of the stick a few feet away from her, Naruko came to the conclusion that she was even more pathetic than the Akimichi lapdog as he atleast attempted to talk to others even if he did seem to want the Nara's opinion before doing so. Naruko felt sorry for the Hyuuga for having such a weak heiress.

The next to she saw were two boys one with red fang markings on his cheeks and a small white dog on his head, while the other wore a high collared gray trench coat while standing there like a statue. Naruko guessed that these two were the Inuzuka and Aburame clan heirs.

Looking at the Inuzuka Naruko could see that he was both brash and arrogant, though she thought he would be incredibly loyal and could make a decent potential ally. The Aburame not unlike herself was observing people though from what she could tell his flaw was that he would not be open about the others flaws so the could move past them.

The final two people she saw were a boy and a girl, the boy had dark hair in the shape of a ducks butt and dark eyes, while the girl had neon pink hair and stared with hearts in her eyes and duck butt head. She knew these two to be Sasuke Uchiha, a secondary heir to the Uchiha clan, and Sakura Haruno the daughter of a council woman her mother often referred to as a howler monkey.

Naruko could see that the Uchiha had an air of both arrogance and pride about him, and she laughed internally at him for thinking he had some right to act that way when he did not possess the strength to back up the arrogance or the pride in thinking he had somehow played a part in his clans current status. She could also see he Howler Monkey junior was merely a fangirl who would amount to next to nothing.

Suddenly she heard distressed voices around the corner of the main building and decided to check it out. Coming around the corner Naruko was greeted by the sight of four second year students bullying two girls one with platinum blonde hair who she knew to be the Yamanaka heiress and a girl with purple hair who looked to be the daughter of one of her mother's friends Yuugao Uzuki.

Walking behind the bullies she stepped behind their leader and announced her presence.

"You know picking on someone weaker than you especially when you outnumber them is absolutely pathetic, are you really second year students? Because it's obvious to me that your still children playing ninja" said Naruko with venom in her voice.

"Well if it isn't the almighty daughter of the Yondaime, you should've stayed out of this while you had the chance now we'll have to teach you a lesson" the leader yelled as he launched a first towards Naruko.

Naruko easily dodged the fist and at the same time pulled her naginata from her back while slamming the pole end into the bully's side and then across his back forcing him into the ground with his face in the dirt.

"Now stay down there you trash. Stay down there and grovel at my feet in the dirt where trash like you belong and contemplate how pathetic you really are." She said with such venom that it made him whimper beneath her feet.

The Bully's friends tried to help him but were frozen stiff by the glare sent to them by the Jinchuriki.

"Anyone of you move you'll join your friend here in the dirt" said Naruko. "Now get lost you're a waste of my time" she finished as she released the leader and watched as they ran away. Turning back and walking over to the girls Naruko helped them up and checked if they were okay.

"Are you girls alright?" Naruko asked getting nods from each.

"Yeah thanks what's your name by the way?" the Blonde asked.

"Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, and yours?"

"Ino Yamanaka" answered the blonde.

"Hitomi Uzuki" said the purple haired girl.

"Hmm, you two are interesting I think we'll be great friends" Naruko said with a small smile.

**6 Years Later: Team Assignment Day **

Six years had passed since the day Naruko rescued the two girls and they had since become best friends and nearly inseparable always hanging out or training together. Now the three had graduated and were waiting to be assigned their teams.

Naruko dressed the same with the exception of her sandals now being black with shin guards that came to just below her knees, sat in the back with her two best friends. Over the past 6 years her skills had grown immensely, her skills with her kusarigama and naginata had become unbeatable by anyone in their age group and most of the teachers couldn't keep up with her either. Her taijutsu was better than average but she still focused on her weapons first. Her ninjutsu had also increased rapidly with an ever expanding number of water style techniques as well as a few ration jutsu her mother had taught her so she wouldn't be stuck with one elemental option. She had also discovered a talent for genjutsu which her mother theorized came from the Sanbi, along with that her growing interest in fuinjutsu had gone past what the academy could teach her so she learned from her mother when there was time.

Naruko had also come into contact with the Sanbi who after a good deal of bonding over the years finally introduced herself as Kasumi. The two quickly became friends ad eventually agreed to work together as partners, Kasumi also considered this to be a one up on the Kyuubi who she knew did not get along with its host.

Next to Naruko were Ino and Hitomi who had both blossomed into beautiful kunoichi. Ino still had her platinum blonde hair and was dressed in a sleeveless purple half shirt with fishnet underneath and a purple skirt with black shorts underneath. Ino had become quite skilled over the years in not only her clan techniques but also in fire style jutsu along with her developing taijutsu style that used her flexibility and grace to seemingly dance around her opponent and hit pressure points around their body.

Hitomi had also become a sight to see with a sleeveless gray shirt and black anbu pants that hugged her developing curves nicely, that along with the Nodaichi across her back made her an intimidating sight to those who did not know her. She had become very skilled in kenjutsu over the past 6 years after being taught by her mother, and had also developed a fondness for wind style jutsu that also led her to using wind chakra to enhance her sword.

Naruko was snapped out of her thoughts when Iruka walked in and began began announcing the teams.

"Alright before I announce the teams I would just like to say congratulations on making it this far now…"

"Team 7 will be Sasuke, Sakura, who at that point screeched loudly about true love, and Sai your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

"Team 8 will be Kiba, Shino, and Hinata your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi"

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru, Choji, and Inotachi, who was one of Ino's cousins that had graduated earlier and lost his team on a mission, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi"

"And finally team 11 will be Hitomi, Ino, and Naruko your sensei will be… Kushina Namikaze"

**AN: Well this is the first chapter I hope its decent this is the first thing I've written so yeah. This is a response to flaming kyubi's biju challenge and I think I'm the first one to try it. **

**This will be a yuri pairing and I more than likely wont write lemons so sorry, but it will be either a NarukoxTemari pairing or NarukoxSamui pairing, and it wont be a harem. **

**Naruko will get a summoning contract at some point not sure what to give her at the moment its between Tigers, Hydras, and Sharks. It will not be toads I want this different from cannon so no toads, but any other ideas let me know.**

**That's all I can think of at the moment so read and review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For one thank you for the reviews those who did and the suggestions I won't make a decision on the summoning contract for a few more chapters, it'll most likely be a water based one so I may have her find it in Wave or on whoever Gato hires body(won't be Zabuza due to the Yagura attacking the purges never happened so he didn't leave). **

**To IRAssault: Thank you for the review it helped hopefully my writing will improve with time. As for the weapons ive seen far to many stories where Naruto or Naruko in this case just use a sword of some kind its getting a little old for me thought id spice it up a bit. As for the turtle summoning contract I thought about it but im actually pretty sure Gai has it or tortoise one at the very least, so I figured id give it to Lee if anyone, and a lot of people use things like the fox contract just because Naruto is the holder of kyuubi in there stories I wanted something different. **

**Jutsu/Biju/Summons**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Thinking_

**Chapter 2:**

Naruko along with both Ino and Hitomi sat stunned as they heard the name of their sensei. Ino and Hitomi both couldn't believe that Kushina was their sensei though they were rather pleased they knew she was powerful. Naruko was simply surprised that her mother hadn't told her, that and family members weren't usually allowed to be on the same teams because of the risk of favoritism, though she knew her mom would never favor her over Ino and Hitomi, but she couldn't wait to get things started with her new team.

The students waited for their Jonin sensei to come retrieve them talking quietly with their teams with the exception of Team 7 where Sasuke just glared at the wall while Sakura gazed at him in a lovestruck way. Finally the senseis began arriving with a tall dark haired man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth came and picked up Team 10, and a beautiful crimson eyed kunoichi in a dress of what appeared to bandages picked up Team 8. Naruko felt sorry for Team 8's sensei she was pretty and Kiba was a notorious pervert. Finally her mother showed up dragging what appeared to be a silver haired scarecrow with one eye behind her by his collar.

Kushina smiled at her team as she dragged Kakashi into the room behind her. "Team 11 meet at training ground 22 in 15 minutes" Kushina said before using a **Shunshin(1)** to teleport away.

Team 11 quickly got and ran out the door after Kushina just in time to hear Kakashi say that his first impression of Team 7 was that he hated them.

**Training Ground 22**

10 minutes later a slightly winded Team 11 arrived at training ground 22 to see their sensei sitting on a rock a few feet from the lake located in the center of the training ground eating a bowl of ramen.

"Good you're here" said Kushina "now we can begin our introductions, I'll go first. My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, I like my family along with training and ramen, I dislike those who put others before their family, and my hobbies are training, gardening, and cooking, and my dream is see you all become Jonin. Now you first Ino-chan"

Ino smiled before she answered " My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like my clan along with my two best friends Hitomi and Naruko and training with them. I dislike those who think kunoichi are week and fangirls that bring shame to all kunoichis. My hobbies are tending my families flower shop, gardening, going out with Naruko and Hitomi, and training. My dream is to one day be the head of my clan and if possible become one of the next generation of Sannin."

Kushina smiled as she heard Ino's answers before moving on. "Good Ino-chan. Now you Hitomi-chan"

"Hai" Hitomi said before answering "My name is Hitomi Uzuki, I like my mother Yuugao my best friends Naruko and Ino and kenjutsu, I dislike my father for cheating on my mother, and perverts. My hobbies are training practicing kenjutsu and going out with Naruko and Ino, and my dream is to become Konoha's next kenjutsu mistress along with becoming one of the next generation Sannin."

"Good" Kushina replied as she heard Hitomi's introduction "Now you Naruko-chan"

Naruko smiled warmly at her mother before introducing herself "My name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, I like my mother, my best friends, Kasumi and training. I dislike those who abandon their friends an my father. My hobbies are gardening, hanging out with Ino and Hitomi, and training in new Water Jutsu and Genjutsu along with my weapons. My dream is to one day be more powerful than **Sanshou no Hanzo(Salamander Hanzo hence the kusarigama) **and to prove that Water jutsu and Genjutsu are just as powerful and useful as any other, as well as become one of the next generation of Sannin in Konoha."

Kushina smiled as she gazed out at her team she would do everything in her power to make sure their dreams came true no matter how long it took.

"Excellent team, now I am supposed to give you three a test on teamwork, but since I know how well you three work together along with how skilled you are I have a different idea. Each member of the team is going to go around and use their 2 favorite jutsu, it doesn't matter what rank or what it does, but it will allow me to get to know your affinities aswell as help me see you Chakra capacity" Kushina said before walking a few feet away and making hand seals.

Once she stopped making hand seals Kushina shouted "**Lightning Style: Lightning Wolf!" **before a large wolf made out of lightning sprang forth from her hands and charging into the tree line and taking out several trees in the process.

Kushina smirked at the awed looks from her students before saying "That is one of the first higher level Jutsu I learned, it's a B-ranked one that I used to win the final round in the Chunnin Exams when I was a Genin" before turning around and making more hand seals.

This time when Kushina finished making the hand seals she ended on a different one making Naruko, Ino, and Hitomi confused before she yelled "**Water Style: Water Darts!"** as she did several darts made of water were spat out of her mouth before crashing into the trees leaving holes in the trunks of the ones that were hit.

"As you can see I have affinities for both Lightning and Water Jutsu, and that is my favorite water jutsu" Kushina said with a smirk towards her still slightly bewildered team. "Now Hitomi-chan why don't you go first"

"Sure" Hitomi replied before walking to were her sensei previously stood and beginning a short chain of seals.

When she finished Hitomi yelled out **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **before blowing a large gust of wind that uprooted several of the trees nearby.

Kushina was impressed with Hitomi's jutsu as were her teammates, even if they had seen her use it before. All three watched as Hitomi began her next chain of seals.

When this set of seals were finished Hitomi yelled out the name of her favorite technique **"Wind Style: Wind Serpent!" ** as she said it a snake made of wind with yellow eyes came from Hitomi's outstretched palm and coiled around a nearby tree where it then exploded shredding the tree.

Hitomi was grinning like the cat that ate the cannary when she turned around to see her best friends awed expressions, she had just mastered the jutsu last week and hadn't shown it to them yet. Needless to say both Ino and Naruko were impressed.

Kushina stood there a moment before saying with a smile "That was impressive Hitomi-chan, I would say you have a wind affinity then?"

"Yes sensei I do have a wind affinity, and thank you" Hitomi answered before returning to her teammates side where they both asked her when she mastered the jutsu. Hitomi just chuckled before saying last week.

"Well now that Hitomi-chan has gone how about you next Ino-chan" said Kushina.

"Sure sensei" was Ino's reply before she walked out to her teammates previous position and making a short chain of hand seals and yelling out **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!" **before spitting out 5 small fireballs that created small explosions when they impacted the trees.

The rest of Team 11 and their sensei smiled at Ino's first jutsu it was a commonly used fire jutsu in Konoha but it was still effective.

Ino began another set of hand seals that ended when she shouted **"Fire Style: Fire Flower Bombs!" **before she blew out 6 flower shaped fire balls that landed on the ground then exploded.

Ino turned back to her suitable impressed team before sauntering back over with a smirk on her face. She had not shown Naruko and Hitomi that jutsu yet as she had only recently perfected it, she figured if Hitomi showed something new why not her.

Kushina arched an eyebrow in amazement for what the girls had shown her so far and wondering what her daughter had in store for her before telling her to go ahead with her jutsu.

Naruko for her part wondered what the 2 jutsu she should show were as she had several favorites. _Lets see I can do that one and my new jutsu or I can do my new jutsu and a genjutsu, but that wouldn't work out as well since I'd have to put it on them. Hmm I'll just do my 2 favorite water jutsu its to bad I don't have a dual affinity yet just those lightning jutsu Kaa-chan taught me but I don't like them as much. _

After much thinking on her part Naruko began her first set of hand seals before shouting **"Water Style: Slicing Water Stream!" **before releasing a concentrated stream of water out of her mouth at the trees that once it hit sliced right through 3 before cutting part way into the 4th.

Her team was impressed with the power that was behind Naruko's jutsu that they knew to be a simple C-rank, they never knew her water affinity was that strong.

Naruko smirked at her handiwork before going into a much longer chain of hand seals and shouting out **"Water Style: Water Hydra Projectile!" **

Her team was slack jawed when a 9 serpent like heads formed behind her out of thin air not even using water from the lake behind her. They became even more impressed when 3 heads shot out water bullets before following the other 6 into the forest destroying about 7 or 8 trees per head.

Naruko smirked as she looked back at her team and asked "How was that? It's my newest jutsu I perfected it it about two weeks ago but I haven't had the time to show anyone yet."

Her friends were awed at the power Naruko had managed to put into the jutsu as well as drawing water from the air around her instead of using the lake, while her mother simply looked on proudly.

Once she had gotten over her daughter's success Kushina mentally did a happy dance at having a storng team she was sure she'd enter them into this years Chunnin exams.

"Ok team good job today, it seems each of you have the a decent chakra capacity for your age, though Naruko's is higher because of her tenant, you all seem to able to use at least 2 B-ranked jutsu before succumbing to chakra exhaustion. Now we will meet here tomorrow at 7:00 AM okay? Dismissed" Kushina said dismissing her team before using a **Shunshin **to go give her report at the Hokage tower.

Each of the girls on team 11 said goodbye before heading to their respective homes for the evening tired from all the excitement of the day.

**Hokage Tower **

Kushina arrived at the Hokage Tower for the debriefing on how each team faired in their tests today, and going into the Hokage's office to wait for the other Jonin to arrive.

When she got into the office Kushina stood around talking to the other Jonin while waiting for the last few to arrive. Finally when Kakashi appeared spouting off one of his usual excuses for being late Minato began the meeting.

"Good now that were all here we can begin the meeting . Now tell me who passed" Minato said with a neutral face as he thought about the Genin teams that were made today. He thought about his daughter's team and not for the first time sighed internally at how little he had been there during her life. He knew he could've left Clones to do the work occasionally but could never bring himself to do it. He always felt resentful towards his wife and daughter for taking away his glory in defeating the Sanbi, he knew it wasn't right but he simply didn't care.

"Team 1 failed"

"Team 2 failed"

"Team 3 sent back to the academy"

"Team 4 failed"

"Team 5 sent back to the academy"

"Team 6 failed"

"Team 7 passed…barely" Kakashi admitted before returning to his little orange book, causing all the women including Kushina to glare at him.

"Team 8 passed" said Kurenai.

"Team 10 passed" said Asuma and he took a drag from his cigarette causing Kurenai to glare at him.

"Team 11 passed" Kushina stated proudly while thinking of her team.

"Very well each of the sensei's with passing teams please stay and give a report the rest of you may leave. Kakashi begin." Minato ordered before listening to his remaining students report.

"Well sensei none of them seem to possess the ability to work together, Sasuke is arrogant and believes that him being an Uchiha makes him impervious to harm and better than everyone, a result of the council no doubt, meaning he would not work with anyone. Sakura is his loyal fangirl who does nothing but follow him around like a lost puppy, and Sai well theres not much to say about Sai other than he seems to enjoy irritating his teammates. They only passed due to Sasuke offering lunch to Sakura when she was tied to the stump during the second part of the test saying she'd only slow him down more without it." Kakashi explained with his nose in his book to his sensei.

"Alright" sighed Minato as he thought about what the council had done to the Uchiha since the massacre which only left Sasuke and his mother alive, though while Sasuke refused to leave the compound Mikoto lived at the Namikaze compound since she was his wife's best friend. "Kurenai your team?"

"Very well Hokage-Sama" Kurenai began " Team 8's test was to find me under a genjutsu hidden in the woods in under 2 hours to prove they could be a tracking team. They succeeded using a combination of Hinata's byakugan Kiba's nose and Shino's bugs to locate me"

"Very good now Asuma" Minato asked the sensei of team 10.

"Yes Hokage-Sama team 10 was to take my pack of cigarettes from me within a 3 hour period. They succeeded using Shikamaru's planning to have Choji and Inotachi force me back into the forest where Shikamaru caprutred me with his Shadow Possession." Asuma reported to his Hokage with a small smile on his lips thinking about training the next Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Excellent now Kushina"

"I decided not to give Team 11 a formal test due to the fact that all 3 have known each for sometime and can already work well with one another so I merely had them introduce themselves and each perform 2 jutsu they were capable of using along with myself" Stated Kushina while looking at her husband with cold eyes.

"Alright Kushina. I want written accounts of your teams performance in two days time. Dismissed" Minato said waving them away with his hand.

All four **Shunshined **away to their homes for some rest after a long day.

**End Chapter**

**AN: Well that's the end of chapter two hopefully its not to bad. I hope there aren't to many mistakes in it.**

**I have decided that Naruko will get the Hydra contract at some point though Ino and Hitomi will both get a contract as well after all they do want to be the next generation of Sannin. I think ill give Ino the tiger contract that seems like it fits with her fire affinity, though for Hitomi the only idea I have are Raccoons, if you've read An Uzumaki Amongst the Dunes which is the only place ive seen that contract I think itll work out for her. I do plan on having Hitomi be with Gaara so who knows being able to summon him because of the Shukaku sealed inside him would be funny laughed my ass off when I read it in the story mentioned above, but other ideas are appreciated.**

**Like last time thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey all sorry its been a bit since I updated im trying to do it atleast twice a week but I was on a mini vacation and when I got back we had no power so yeah heres chapter 3.**

**Jutsu/Biju/Summons**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Thinking_

**Chapter 3:**

Naruko arrived home shortly after leaving the training ground after being dismissed by her mother turned senei. She knew that her mother would be home soon though she doubted Kushina would be in a decent mood after dealing with her father, she never was.

Naruko sighed as she called out to the only other person in the house she enjoyed talking to besides her mother "Mikoto-chan! You Home?". Naruko knew that even if she no longer lived with him that she still cared about Sasuke even if he was a jerk so she figured she could tell her what she knew.

Mikoto came into the room a few moments later after hearing her name being called and smiled at her the girl who had basically become a daughter to her over the years.

"Naruko-chan" Mikoto called with excitement lacing her voice. "How was your day Naruko-chan? Have fun with your new team and _sensei?_" she with a teasing note to it that Naruko picked up on.

"You knew Kaa-chan would be my sensei?" Naruko asked in bewilderment, before huffing and crossing her arms under her chest and pouting in a way that always amused Mikoto.

"Of course I knew Naru-chan" Mikoto answering a sing-song voice as Naruko continued to pout at the nickname, she allowed very few people too call her that, Mikoto may have been one of them but it still aggravated her to no end.

Naruko sighed she knew her mother had put Mikoto up to not telling her though she knew she would've kept the secret anyway to see the look on her face later. "Well it wasn't too bad Kaa-chan was the biggest surprise and I'm happy to be on a team with Hitomi-chan and Ino-chan she just had us show her a few jutsu since she knew we already worked well together." Naruko told her to answer the original question.

Mikoto smiled at her surrogate daughter, she would've loved to teach Sasuke and his team but unfortunately she had been severely injured by a ration jutsu Itachi had used during the massacre that crippled her chakra system and kept her from continuing as a kunoichi. She could still fight just not nearly at the level she could before, she could take down a mid level chunnin at best but atleast she knew she wasn't useless.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto asked with some concern in her voice when she asked about her son. Just because he no longer lived with her and had become the villages spoilt little prince didn't mean she did not care about her son she just wished he would change the way he acted all the time.

"Sasuke had Kakashi-nii as a sensei, though I'm sure that is just to teach him how to use the Sharingan, Kakashi-nii wasn't late today either but that was because Kaa-chan dragged him in." Naruko said with a hand on her chin as if pondering the reason Kakashi was on time before deciding it was due to her mother. Naruko loved her surrogate brother as he had always stayed close to her and her mother even after Minato had begun to slowly alienate himself from the family.

"Well that's good" Mikoto answered with a smile, atleast her son wasn't going to suffer from Kakashi's tardiness on their first day. "Well how about we get started on dinner I know your mother is going to want to eat some ramen when she gets home from the meeting with your father"

Naruko nodded as she mentally agreed with Mikoto about that and made her way into the kitchen along with her to start making the ramen for her mother and themselves.

When Kushina arrived home to the smell of delicious noodled goodness she knew her daughter and best friend had made ramen for her so she would be able to relax with her favorite meal after a meeting with her husband.

As Kushina walked into the kitchen she came upon a hilarious sight. Naruko was standing there gaping with what appeared to be a bowl of ramen on her head and noodles all over her head and face while Mikoto was clutching her stomach laughing in a chair at the table.

Kushina couldn't help herself but she started laughing loudly along with Mikoto while pointing at her daughter's noodle covered head.

Naruko blushed beat red before yelling at her newly arrived mother and Mikoto "WOULD YOU TWO STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME CLEAN MYSELF UP THIS IS DISGUSTING!"

After both Kushina and Mikoto had helped Naruko clean herself off the three of them sat down to a meal with what they considered to be their own small family before finally going off to bed to get a good nights rest for the next day as Kushina had told Naruko that they would be starting missions tomorrow.

Naruko after excitedly wishing the two a goodnight ran upstairs to bed for what she knew tomorrow would be a day filled of the hell spawn her mother called d-ranked missions.

**The Next Morning:**

After Naruko had completed her morning routine of shower, get, dressed, and eat she headed towards the hokage tower where she knew her mother along with her teammates would meet her.

As she was walking up to the tower she saw both her teammates already there, with a quick "Ohayo" the trio said good morning and began the wait for their sensei. They did not have to wait long as Kushina arrived two minutes later saying "Alright team 11 time for out first mission"

The three genin called excitedly they knew they were doing d-ranks but how bad could it be right?

**3 Months Later: **

"This is Purple Swordsmen at point A" called Hitomi's voice from over the radio.

"Yellow fist in position" Ino replied

"Red Wave in position, I can see the target" called Naruko as she prepared herself to launch at the target that was currently below them.

"This is Habanero move in and strike" the voice of their sensei rang in the trio's ears as they each flew from the tree tops towards their targets.

The three bandits below them had no idea what happened and within a flash they had lost their lives**.(AN Ha you thought I was doing Tora didn't you)**

Naruko's bandit quickly had his throat slit by her kusarigama, while Hitomi's lost his head to her sword, and Ino's was taken out by several well placed strikes to the pressure points in the neck which ruptured his jugular.

All three stood relaxed as their sensei came into the clearing they had found the bandits in. They had all killed before on their first c-rank a few weeks ago but they still didn't like it. The trio comforted themselves knowing it was for the best as these 3 had somehow managed to make off with some of the villages secrets. Nothing major but enough to serve as a nuisance to the Hokage if it was leaked.

"Good work team, lets head back to the village" Kushina said with a small smile towards her team, she knew that they did not like killing which was a good thing in her opinion, she didn't think the girls would be sane for long if they began enjoying the act.

As team 11 headed back to Konoha they thought about their past few months as ninja. After about three weeks of taking d-ranks both Kushina and Naruko snapped demanding a higher ranking mission from the Chunnin that handed out the mission assignments with the Hokage which lead to their first c-rank a simple scroll delivery, but it was better non the less. After that they had taken on more and more c-ranks as none of them wanted to go back down to catching the demon cat tora, or walking the Inuzuka dogs.

After checking in with the gate guards team 11 headed towards the Hokage tower to report a successful mission.

After being waved in by the secretary team 11 and their sensei moved into the Hokage's office just in time to see Sasuke Uchiha along with his pet Howler Monkey demanding a higher level mission from the Hokage as the ones he was currently doing were beneath his skill while Sakura nodded her head vigorously saying "Sasuke-kun is the best ninja in the village give him a better mission" though to most it sounded like a screech.

Minato's patience was wearing thin with the genin in front of him, he knew Kakashi was doing this to him on purpose so he wouldn't need to smack them around, he sighed inwardly at his former students laziness.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Minato roared at the 2 genin who were blatantly disrespecting him in his own office. Both Sasuke and Sakura sank back in fear at the killing intent there Hokage was directing at them. "Now team 7" Minato began again "Your mission is to catch tora, and Kakashi I don't care if you have to beat it into them but teach them respect." He growled at the end much to team 11 amusment.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi spoke out in his usual lazy drawl not looking up from his porn before leading his team out of the office but not before a friendly hello to team 11 who smiled at the man.

As team 7 left the office though not before Sasuke had managed to hear that they had just come back from a c-rank and began brooding.

"Team 11 reporting c-rank mission accomplished Hokage-sama" team 11 said as one to the man.

"Good" Minato said no one noticing the slight wince when his family called him Hokage-sama as well. "Your next mission will be a b-ranked one" He said to the wide eyes of his daughter's team. As Minato continued "Now the reason this is a b-rank is due to the fact that the client has lied to us about the mission parameters, though we have decided to help him anyways, and since we have no Jonin or Chunnin teams available we have to send our best genin team which is team 11. Meet the client Tazuna at the north gate at 9 O'Clock tomorrow morning. Dismissed" Minato finished with a wave of his hand as the 4 shunshined off.

**The Next Morning:**

Team 11 arrived at the gate a few minutes before 9 to get ready for what they knew was sure to be a long journey. They had been on an escort before, though it was only to a nearby village it still tood mos of the day due to having to move at civilian speeds, and going all the way to wave could take over a week at that speed.

As 9 O'Clock came they looked down the street to see their sensei with a rather fat old man in a gray sleeveless shirt and pants with a straw hat on who wobbled slightly as he walked. That along with the sake bottle in his hand indicated to them that he was drunk.

"These are the brats that are supposed to protect me?" the old drunk called in outrage. "I paid good money for this team and I-" what ever he was going to say was cut off as a blade sliced through his sake bottle and was then poised at his neck by Hitomi.

"I suggest you change your tone old man" Naruko growled out in warning "or next time we'll leave you to fend for yourself"

"We-we-well alright then. My name is Tazuna and you'll be escorting me to wave I expect you to protect me with your lives" the now named Tazuna said with some of his former bluster.

All three genin looked at each other then to their sensei, who shook her head no and with that they moved onto wave.

After several hours of walking team 11 and their client came upon a puddle on the side of the road, now mind you it hadn't rained for weeks and was rather hot out so all of the ninja noticed it to be a rather poor genjutsu disquise, to which Naruko growled in anger _Its chumps like these that make people think genjutsu is useless_ she thought to herself but kept quiet till they passed them.

As they passed the puddle two nins wearing ragged cloaks and rebreather masks emerged and charged at Kushina, using the chain like weapon strung between them to slice her to pieces, or so they though.

As this happened Tazuna's eyes got wide and he started backing up, and the three genin began their attac. Hitomi first after drawing her sword swung it vertically from several feet away at the nins releasing a blade of wind at their chain an slicing it in two allowing Naruko and Ino to separate them before dropping back to protect the client.

As soon as the chain was broken Naruko let loose a jutsu to separate the two calling **"Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!" ** making the two split apart and having Ino and Naruko chase after one each.

Ino followed her opponent and quickly sent a flurry of her dance like taijutsu moves against him until finally she managed to land a decisive hit while avoiding his clawed gauntlet that she believed was poisoned. After making sure her opponent was knocked out for the time being she turned to see that her teammate had already won her fight.

Naruko had quickly followed after her opponent and took her naginata from her back. As she neared him he swung his clawed arm forward, a move that was easily parried by Naruko who then spun her naginata around and sliced off the offending arm with the blade. Her opponent screamed in pain before abruptly stopping as Naruko slammed the pole end into to side of his head knocking him out.

Once the fight was over Kushina reappeared saying "Good job girls I knew you could handle it" with a small smile towards them which quickly turned into a frown when she looked over at Tazuna and asking in a sickly sweet voice "Now if Mr. Tazuna would please tell me why he has missing nins after him we can decide what to do next"

Tazuna paled before giving them his sob story about Gato and taking over wave and ending it his story with some spiel about his daughter and grandson and begging them to continue.

The Konoha nins stared at Tazuna skeptically before Kushina said "Well Tazuna your in luck that we knew you were lying about the mission from the start, but we will continue provided you pay us for an A-rank mission along with trading rights within wave once its back on its feet for Konoha."

Tazuna was stunned at what he had just heard but quickly agreed and kept going after Kushina sent a messenger hawk to Konoha to come pick up the two nins who she had discovered were the demon brothers, mist nins that had defected from Kiri and joined Ame soon after.

With that the group of team 11 and Tazuna continued on towards wave at the civilians pace.

Several hours lately the group arrived at a small port town at the edge o Fire Country's coast before meeting a boatman who had agreed he would take them across to wave. As none of the girls wanted to carry Tazuna across if they simply water walked and Kushina had said it was best not to waste chakra, they never knew when they'd be attacked again they got on the boat and headed to wave.

After a few minutes on the boat they started to enter a heavy fog that was set around the island nation of wave before coming up on a sight they had never seen anything like before. A massive bridge that seemingly sprouted from the fog they were in came up on their side.

All of the Konoha nins looked on in awe at the massive structure before them, sure they had seen bridges but never one that large before.

Ino was the first to regain use of her mouth and asked what they were all thinking to Tazuna "How in the world did an old drunk like you build this?" confusion evident in her voice.

Tazuna merely grinned at them before saying "I am a master bridge builder I can build any size bridge imaginable" with pride obvious in his voice.

The trio and their sensei exchanged amused looks before resuming looking ahead as they were nearing the beach.

After thanking the boatman the group continued on their journey towards Tazuna's. After another few hours of walking they came upon a clearing and their senses suddenly screamed danger at the genin and their instructor.

Not a 3 seconds after Ino and Hitomi pulled Tazuna out of the way, and Naruko and Kushina both cast defensive jutsu around the group did a hail of senbon rain from the sky. Once the barrage of needles had passed the group noticed a figure in front of them who was scowling slightly that his attack missed.

Naruko looked at the man before her taking in everything he wore standard rain ninja garb although he seemed to have added more holders for the umbrellas full of needles he had on his back. She also noticed and odd cylindrical object hanging from his waist.

As soon as Naruko noticed the object at his hip the mysterious nin grabbed it and pushed chakra through it.

As he did the group heard a snap-hiss sound as a blade of what looked like lightning shot out from the cylinder which would only mean that that was the Raijin no Ken (sword of the thunder god), and that meant this could only be one person.

"Aoi Rokusho…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will.**

**AN: Sorry this took so long works been killin me lately, but I have a vacation this week so I should be able to get a few chapters out.**

**Jutsu/Biju/Summons**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 4:**

"Aoi Rokusho, also known as the Theif of the Raijin, B-ranked missing-nin due to possession of the Raijin no ken" Kushina stated with venom lacing her voice. She knew what Aoi had done. Not only had he run off with the Raijin during the Mizukage incident, but also framed Ibiki's brother for it, she wasn't angry about that though. No Kushina was angry because she was very close to Tsunade and Aoi had taken something very dear to her, she was going to humiliate the bastard no matter what and she knew just the way to do it.

"Naruko-chan why don't you take this one, I know you can take care of a silly B-rank nin, so why don't you show him why not to mess with Konoha?" asked Kushina with a pleasant smile on her face towards her daughter.

Naruko looked at her mother with a calculative look on her face while thinking, _Whats Kaa-chan up too, I know she wants to humiliate this guy but does she really want me to beat him? Oh well may aswell roll with it. _"Ok sensei, Ill make him pay" Naruko told her mother with a smile on her face as she thought about the upcoming fight.

Kushina nodded at her daughter as she stepped up to face Aoi.

Naruko went forward and stood before her opponent, she knew he wasn't much of a Jonin when he left the village, he also had the Raijin so she would need to keep her distance from him during this fight so she'd use her kusarigama to start. _It's a good thing I put those new seals on my kusarigama before we left, now I wont get shocked thanks to the nutrilizing seals. _

Aoi sneered as he saw his opponent was one of the genin, and not the sensei, didn't they know who he was. He was AOI ROKUSHO wielder of the Raijin, well he'd just have to show them wouldn't he. "Give up little girl" Aoi started with a sneer on his face "Just give me the bridge builder, and maybe Ill let you go instead of having a little fun with you once I'm done." He finished with a disgusting grin on his face.

Naruko snarled when she heard that before snarling "You wont live long enough to have fun with anyone," before jumping into action.

Naruko blurred towards Aoi and kicked him in the chest, and Aoi surprised by the speed of the attack was thrown backwards. He growled before looking up while grabbing the Raijin's hilt from his waist. As he was about to activate the sword he had to jump to the side as Naruko's kusarigama came hurtling towards him. Cursing he jumped sideways only to duck as Naruko pulled the chain and forced the scythe end towards him. Finally thinking the assault was over for a moment Aoi stood up only to feel something heavy crash into his solar plexus. Looking down he saw a weighted ball at the end of a chain and saw it the other end in his opponents hands.

Naruko grinned at seeing her opponent sink to his knees after being stuck with the other end of her kusarigama before racing forward to finish him. As she got closer Naruko's senses told her something was wrong before her eyes widened as she heard the snap-hiss the legendary sword her opponent wielded was supposed to make. Diving to the side she barely avoided the slash meant to cleave her in two. Rolling back on her feet she glared at Aoi who smirked back at her.

It wasn't long before Aoi burst into action slashing forward with the hissing lightning weapon, cursing Naruko jumped backwards while trying to think of a plan. _Ahg dammit, I need to think of something. Lets see he's not all that fast, and he's just swinging that sword around wildly like a stick. Hmm, maybe WAIT! That's it I just need to get him over the water… _

Quickly sprinting towards the water Naruko jumped in before Aoi reached her. "HAHAHAHA what are you stupid? You just jumped into water when I use a sword made of lightning" Aoi said laughing the entire time. Still laughing Aoi swung the sword down onto the surface of the water causing the whole lake to light up and arcs of yellow lightning to go across the surface of the water.

While this was going on Naruko's team looked on with increasing worry for their teammate, while Kushina was worried about her daughter and thinking she may have made a wrong decision. When Aoi swung the sword down on the water all 3 screamed "NARUKO NO!" while thinking their friend and daughter respectively all of them looking worriedly at the water expecting to see Naruko's body at any moment. When Naruko's body didn't come to the surface everyone was confused.

Aoi's face showed the confusion the most as he openly gaped at the waters surface thinking _What the hell that little brat should be dead 3 times over. _

While he stood there gaping, Naruko smirked beneath the water. She knew he would try and electrocute her if she went in the water so she swam to the bottom and used the control over water granted to her from her biju to simply push the water away from her in a shell that kept all the water off her as the electricity flowed through the lake.

Finally deciding enough time had passed Naruko decided to enact the second part of her plan, removing the Raijin from the equation.

Back on the surface Aoi growled and turned around to look into the forest thinking his opponent had tricked him into thinking she was below the water. Growling as he looked towards the forest he never even noticed his opponent come up behind him making handsigns before whispering, " **Ninpou: False World Jutsu!" **Naruko finished her genjutsu, trapping Aoi in a world she controlled.

Aoi was clueless as he was trapped in Naruko's genjutsu. Hearing something from the woods Aoi, put the Raijin up in a defensive position before whirling sharply towards the another spot in the trees thinking his opponent was there, before hearing a noise behind him and turning. Seeing no one Aoi was about to turn again when he suddenly felt excruciating pain in his arm and screaming "AHHH". Looking down he saw that his right arm from his elbow down was no longer part of his body. Looking shocked at his arm he finally realized what had occurred _Genjutsu!_ He thought kicking himself for being so stupid. He was about to try and pick up the Raijin before Naruko's naginata, that she had unsealed after the genjutsu was successful, smashed into his side and slicing open his torso.

Naruko watched as blood poured out of the wound she caused on her opponets chest with a dispassionate look on her face. She didn't care if this man suffered he had threatened her team, who were basically her family, before she ended his life with a swift stroke of her naginata separating his head from his body.

Sighing before picking up the Raijin, thinking _ Hitomi-chan would like this and she needed a new sword anyways, _before walking back towards her team. As she reached them she was mobbed by three people hugging her, and realized they must've been worried about her.

After placating her friends and mother Naruko grinned before she said "Well atleast we don't have to worry about that anymore" Naruko smiled. Kushina smiled back at her daughter before replying with "Your right Naruko-chan, now what are you going to do with the Raijin, I know I tought you some kenjutsu but you never really liked it?"

Naruko grinned before answering "Well Kaa-chan, I was thinking since we have Konoha's next kenjutsu mistress on our squad, that she should have it" before turning towards Hitomi, who could only gape at Naruko before looking, at the weapon in her teammates hand, and began drooling.

Naruko laughed uncontrollably before handing the hilt of the weapon over to Hitomi, who simply stared at it, before coming out of her stupor and jumping on Naruko crushing her in a hug, before jumping off too resume staring at the hilt.

Naruko blushed when she thought about her friends assets pushing against her, she had always liked girls more than boys maybe it was because she disliked her father, but either way she liked the way her friend felt, but knew in her heart that it would never work. _Hitomi-chan always had a crush on Shino, maybe its because there both quiet,_ Naruko thought slightly sad that she knew she would never have that type of relationship with Hitomi, before sighing and putting on a smile as she said "Well Hitomi-chan activate it, the Raijin is supposed to take on the form that best fits each user I want to see what yours looks like"

Kushina caught the slight sigh Naruko and wondered why she did, before realizing that her daughter never talked about boys she knew, only girls. Kushina wondered if her daughter liked girls before being snapped out of her thoughts by the tell tale snap-hiss of Hitomi's new weapon.

What Kushina saw amazed her and from their gaping mouths, it amazed the others present aswell. What turned out to be Hitomi's ideal sword was reminiscent of a Chinese Dao sword, something that was made for slashing and stabbing while allowing for good defense, perfect for Hitomi's body type aswell as her kenjutsu style.

Kushina blinked before saying "Well that's impressive Hitomi-chan, but we should head to Tazuna's now" before walking away towards where the bridge builder said he lived.

Naruko and her team looked at each other before rushing off after their sensei.

**AN: Well im sorry if that wasn't too good, first time with a fight scene, and I know it was shorter than normal but ive got more planned for the next chapter. And that should be out either tomorrow night or sometime Sunday. **

**Reviews are appreciated so please do.**


	5. Not an update! Story up for adoption!

**Ok so first off this is not an update, I will not be updating my stories. Both are up for adoption if someone wants to take them, for anyone interested just pm me.**

**Thanks and sorry I just don't really have the time to write anymore.**


End file.
